N'en dit rien à personne
by Asarella
Summary: "Voilà ce qu'il y avait à être un Uchiha. Vous ne développiez pas de béguin. Vous développiez des obsessions. Vous ne tombiez pas amoureux. Vous tombiez en haine, ce qui avait des signes assez similaires en théorie…et pourtant des pratiques dangereusement différentes." — Traduction française de Don't tell A soul de xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est celle de xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx (merci beaucoup !) de sa superbe fanfic originalement appelée _**Don't tell A soul**_.

Je ne fais que traduire.

 **Original** : s/9531889/1/Don-t-Tell-A-Soul

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _'Les voilà qu'ils recommencent'_ , Hinata soupira intérieurement en entendant les étudiants se moquer, en riant de ce qui était devenu un spectacle quotidien.

Néanmoins, Hinata n'était pas la star de ce show et de ses nombreuses, nombreuses rediffusions. En fait, elle était sur à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents que pas même son sensei ne savait qu'elle était présente en classe chaque jour. Ce qu'elle supposait être compréhensible, il y avait vingt-cinq bureaux, mais au lieu d'être organisés par rangées de cinq par cinq, quelqu'un – qui manifestement n'appréciait pas la symétrie – les arrangea en quatre par six, laissant un unique bureau en guise de cinquième rangée.

Ce bureau solitaire était devenu le sanctuaire sanctorum d'Hinata, sa forteresse, son unique lumière dans ce coin si sombre. C'était parfait. Personne n'avait conscience qu'il était là. Il se fondait dans le décor. Exactement comme elle. Et lorsqu'elle disait que personne ne regardait à cet endroit, elle voulait dire par là que même si Satan lui-même s'était élevé des profondeurs de l'enfer et avait traîné Hinata avec lui à son retour, personne ne se serait retourné.

Tels étaient les choses.

"Ici, essaye de lire doucement. Je suis sûr que tu vas arriver à avoir quelque chose."

"J'essaye !"

Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans la classe 7A, cela paraissait être une conversation normale entre un professeur encourageant et un élève en difficulté.

Hinata soupira de nouveau, la tristesse clairement apparente cette fois-ci.

Cette conversation n'était rien de tel.

Hinata autorisa ses yeux à se poser sur la scène. En temps normal, elle n'accorderait pas au persécuteur la satisfaction de regarder, non pas qu'il remarquerait si elle regardait ou non, mais cette fois-ci, l'angoisse dans la voix de celui pour qui elle avait le béguin n'était tout bonnement pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait ignorer et seulement défendre dans son esprit.

La scène était, à son grand désarroi et au grand bonheur de toute la classe, très familière.

Uchiha Sasuke était debout incliné sur son bureau au-devant de la salle de classe, avec la version enseignant du livre d'anglais entre les mains – car contrairement aux autres écoles, à l'académie de Konoha, ni les professeurs ni les étudiants ne pivotaient. Un professeur enseignait à une classe toutes ses matières, autorisant cinq minutes d'intervalle entre chaque leçon. Son corps fin, mais fermement musclé se distinguait légèrement à travers sa chemise blanche, onéreuse, nette et bien ajustée ainsi que son pantalon noir étroitement coupé. Son visage arborait une expression de léger pseudo-concerne – car avec Uchiha-sensei toutes les expressions étaient légères – qui dupait toute la classe même Naruto, le protagoniste de cette pièce quotidienne, semblait être berné par le jeu de l'Uchiha – oui, Hinata désapprouvait tellement la manière dont il traitait Naruto qu'elle se permettait de le mentionner de cette façon.

Tout le monde excepté Hinata, bien sûr.

Elle savait à quoi ressemblaient les mots condescendants enduits de sucre. Et ils en étaient.

"Ça va aller, Uzumaki-san. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi doué que les autres", déclara Sasuke d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais pour être honnête, il s'en fichait.

Sasuke détestait tout le monde dans cette salle.

Il ne voulait pas être ici.

 _"Putain, je serais pas la si ça avait pas été pour –"_

"E-est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen pour que je puisse avoir de l'aide ou un truc dans le genre, je sais pas… Je peux mieux faire ! Je sais que je peux !"

Hinata s'autorisa un petit sourire. C'est ce qu'elle admirait chez Naruto. Il ne se laissait jamais abattre par quoi que ce soit.

Elle faisait tout son possible pour être comme ça, se demandant constamment : _qu'est-ce que Naruto ferait_. Idiot, elle savait, mais d'une certaine manière, cela lui donnait un peu de force.

Le sentiment n'était cependant pas partagé par tout le monde.

Sasuke, qui passait une journée particulièrement mauvaise, en avait assez de ce petit show – bien qu'il en fut l'initiateur par désir de déstresser – et décida de faire taire le garçon pour environs une semaine.

Sasuke coupa le blond.

"Non. Tu as raté dix des dix questions que je t'ai posé aujourd'hui. Assieds-toi."

Des rires jaillir dans la classe.

L'expression arborée par Naruto brisa le cœur d'Hinata en un million de pièces.

Au moins cinq fois.

Hinata pouvait voir que le professeur "essayait" de calmer la classe, mais il était clairement disposé à les laisser continuer encore un peu plus longtemps.

Cependant, elle, ne l'était pas.

"N-neuf sur dix", déclara simplement Hinata d'une voix douce, espérant à moitié que personne ne l'entendrait malgré sa soudaine audace.

La classe entière se figea.

 _Tout ça pour ça._

Et à ce moment-là, le petit coin, cet endroit ou personne n'était jamais censé regarder, avait l'attention de tout le monde.

Hinata continua de prendre des notes sur son livre alors qu'elle parlait, non pas pour paraître cool ou nonchalante, non, afin de se distraire des regards de ses camarades et professeur. Elle dit :

"L-la sixième question que vous avez-posé…V-vous lui avait demandé de dire le mot anglais 'neither'. Il l'a prononcé avec le 'ei' en faisant le son 'I' long. V-vous l-l'avez corrigé en lui disant que c'était pr-prononcé avec le s-son 'e' long…Il peut être prononcé des deux façons. Néanmoins, le fait que vous ayez oublié est compréhensible. L'anglais est votre deuxième langue après tout."

Hinata ne bégaya pas dans ces deux dernières phrases afin de faire comprendre à son sensei comment est-ce que l'on se sent lorsque l'on est moqué. Pas par méchanceté, parce qu'Hinata ne détestait pas son professeur, elle n'approuvait seulement pas ce qu'il faisait parfois. Elle le fit pour lui apprendre que tout le monde ne savait pas tout. Même si elle était sur à cent pour-cent qu'il savait que le mot pouvait être prononcé des deux manières et qu'il avait dit à Naruto qu'il avait eu faux uniquement parce qu'il voulait le rabaisser et savait que personne ne l'aurait remarqué.

Sauf Hinata, comme d'habitude.

Elle prenait ses études très au sérieux.

Silence.

C'était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire la salle.

Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était celui du crayon d'Hinata écrivant sur le papier, et rien que cela lui donna envie d'arrêter, mais elle ne le fit pas, car elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle commencerait à trembler ce qui la rendrait sujette au doute, et ce qui veut dire qu'elle embarrasserait Naruto encore plus.

Alors elle endura.

Et comme si les dieux approuvaient de sa bravoure, ils la récompensèrent avec le retentissement de la sonnerie signifiant la fin de la journée.

Hinata fut la première à sortir.

D'ici demain tout cela sera oublié et les étudiants retourneront au stade ou ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence d'Hinata.

Cependant.

Il est prudent de dire que deux personnes, elles, n'oublieront pas.

* * *

Hinata arrivait toujours tôt à l'école.

La ponctualité était quelque chose qui avait été engrainé dans son système depuis la naissance, pas seulement ça, mais elle sentait qu'il était impoli de faire attendre les autres.

Elle venait toujours pour s'asseoir une bonne dizaine de minutes avant tout le monde. Même son sensei se montrait après la sonnerie tardive, usant en guise de justification le fait que la veille, il écrivait toujours sur le tableau le travail matinal à faire pour le lendemain afin que les étudiants puissent commencer avant qu'il ne soit la. C'était ce qu'Hinata faisait pendant les cinq premières minutes. Elle passait l'autre moitié à rêvasser dans son petit monde dans le coin au fond à côté de la fenêtre.

Alors comme d'habitude, elle entra dans la classe, s'assit sur son bureau, sortit son cahier et ses crayons et regarda le tableau ou figurait le travail à faire.

Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Uchiha-sensei – s'étant arrêté d'écrire sur le tableau – la fixant du regard.

Hinata était perdu et bredouilla ses mots, avant de se lever bruyamment de son siège qui tomba presque par terre, et de s'incliner vivement vers le bas pour presque se prendre sa table en pleine figure.

"B-B-B-Bonjour, U-Uchiha-sensei !"

Sasuke la regarda pendant un moment alors qu'elle restait là avec son corps penché en une longue inclinaison.

 _Est-ce qu'elle compte se relever ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette gosse._

Sasuke la détestait déjà. C'était, auparavant, simplement parce qu'elle était l'une de ses élèves.

Maintenant, c'était parce qu'elle avait décidé de le ridiculiser le jour d'avant.

Il la remarqua se dépêchant de se relever et de s'asseoir sur son siège, s'occupant à arranger son bureau et regarder partout sauf vers lui.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était effrayée par lui. Bien qu'il ne supposât pas que cela le rendait spécial, non, c'était du genre à être effrayé par tout le monde.

 _C'est la faible, timide et silencieuse élève dont personne ne se souviens, que personne ne remarque jamais, qui ne dit jamais rien._

Sasuke savait qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait et comme il s'y attendait, elle continua d'agir comme si elle n'en savait rien, trop effrayé pour la confrontation, pour parler…

Par lui.

Et après ce qu'elle lui avait fait hier, elle avait bien raison de l'être.

Elle devrait être terrifiée.

Si elle avait peur de tout le monde, alors il se spécialiserait en une propre marque de sa peur. En faisant de cette marque la plus fréquente, la plus pétrifiante. Parce qu'on ne s'en tirait pas en ayant ridiculisé Sasuke Uchiha. Particulièrement, si on est une putain de timide petite souris qui est effrayée par sa propre ombre.

Mon dieu, il la détestait.

Et dès aujourd'hui, il se chargerait de faire en sorte qu'elle en soit bien consciente.

Place à la torture.

"Oh. Bonjour, euh… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Haito, Hinamori ? Ah ! Hitsume. Il va falloir me pardonner. Tu n'es pas très marquante, tu sais."

Hinata tressaillit légèrement alors qu'il justifiait son point de vue sur son insignifiance en lui faisant comprendre que c'était de sa faute.

Elle savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il commençait une guerre contre elle.

La divinité, Sasuke Uchiha, était en train d'initier une guerre contre la mortelle Hinata Hyuuga.

Et ça la terrifiait.

Mais Hinata était résolue à ne pas se laisser atteindre par ce qu'il disait, à rouler sur les coups de poing, car si elle se défendait, elle perdrait.

Alors à la place, elle allait simplement prétendre qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu d'invitation.

"Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga, sensei", elle compléta avec sa petite voix, ne quittant jamais son papier des yeux.

"Ah."

Moins d'une minute était passée.

Sasuke termina d'écrire sur le tableau le travail à faire et surveilla la Hyuuga – bien sûr, il connaissait au moins son nom – alors qu'elle regardait habilement le tableau assez longtemps pour mémoriser l'équation mathématique puis retourner rapidement à ses notes.

C'était clair pour lui qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait. _Alors elle est futée. On dirait bien qu'elle va se charger de mon mépris pour elle en l'ignorant complètement._

 _..._

Sasuke Uchiha bouillonnait de rage.

Il garda son visage neutre, mais à l'intérieur, il était livide. Non seulement, elle l'avait fait passer pour un idiot la veille, mais lorsqu'il essayait, au moins, de lui faire ressentir sa peine, elle le coupait complètement. C'était vraiment trop égoïste. Mais d'une manière dont Sasuke n'était pas habitué. Les filles mourraient d'envie d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de Sasuke; cette putain de petite _souris_ , en revanche, ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Même s'il comptait être uniquement un salaud envers elle, elle devrait sauter sur l'occasion d'avoir enfin l'attention qu'elle recevait, pour une fois dans vie, et provenant de lui qui plus est.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et prit une longue et tremblante respiration, afin de tenter de se calmer.

Et alors commença sa marche, lente et prédatrice vers le bureau au coin du fond.

 _Cette petite souris_

Il autorisa sa main à glisser sur la surface des bureaux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le sien.

 _Est à moi._

Il remarqua qu'elle s'arrêta d'écrire, apparemment figée sur place.

Bien.

Il avança encore plus lentement de telle sorte qu'il puisse assister à la beauté du dos de sa forme tremblante. Il s'arrêta directement derrière elle, et plaça ses mains sur son bureau de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, l'emprisonnant.

Son léger tremblement devint beaucoup plus visible.

"Simplement parce que tu ne me regardes pas ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas là. Parce que crois-moi bien, je suis la", Hinata le sentit se pencher sur elle et placer sa bouche directement près de son oreille, sa respiration chaude la faisant frissonner, non pas de plaisir, mais de peur, jusqu'au plus bas de son échine. Il dit, les lèvres frôlant à peine son oreille, d'un ton profond, velouteux et rauque à la fois si menaçant, si malicieux, à tel point qu'Hinata ne voulait plus que sangloter sur place, _"Je suis_ _ **juste là putain**_ _, dans ce château que t'es construite et je vais le réduire en pièce, je vais te montrer l'enfer, princesse. Alors ne te penses pas en sécurité dans ce petit monde que tu as créé, car je te vois. J'ai brisé tes murs et je suis là pour réclamer mon butin. Toi. Tu es à moi maintenant. Et je vais te faire pleurer, je vais te faire crier, je vais te faire saigner. Je vais faire complètement et totalement ce que je veux avec toi."_

Hinata était bien au-delà du tremblement maintenant, des larmes s'amassaient dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le suppliait mentalement d'arrêter, mais il ne le fit pas, il ne voulait pas.

" ** _Et tu n'en diras rien à personne._** "

* * *

 _Fin de la traduction du premier chapitre - à très bientôt ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est celle de xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx (merci beaucoup !) de sa superbe fanfic originalement appelée _**Don't tell A soul**_.

Je ne fais que traduire.

 **Original** : s/9531889/2/Don-t-Tell-A-Soul

Et voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Ughhhh."

Hinata gémi pour la dixième fois de la journée. Alors que les étudiants ne se souvenaient plus de son élan de courage une semaine auparavant, chaque microseconde était à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Bien sur, rien de cela ne pouvait être comparé à la mortification totale qu'elle avait ressentit après la démonstration culottée qu'avait fait Sasuke-sensei du mépris qu'il avait pour elle. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas approché lorsqu'elle était toute seule, Hinata craignait les moments comme aujourd'hui, quand tout le monde dans la classe était en train de lire ou de travailler silencieusement et qu'il décidait de jouer avec elle.

* * *

 _Hinata termina rapidement la dissertation qui avait été donné à faire sur les transitions de gouvernement qui s'étaient déroulées durant la Restauration de Meiji. Ayant trouvé le sujet intéressant, elle avait passé la majorité de la nuit précédente à faire des lectures sur le sujet, ce qui lui avait permis d'apporter une vision perspicace et un contexte historique adéquat. En le contemplant, elle ne parvint pas à stopper le petit sourire qui orna son visage et de se réprimander d'être aussi fière de son travail. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bien aimé et remarqua qu'il semblait être en difficulté, ayant l'air de se creuser tête pour avoir des informations; cependant, il y avait l'air d'avoir au moins quelques mots sur sa copie. Son sourire s'étendit et cette fois-ci elle le laissa paraître, avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder par la fenêtre._

 _'Ahh! C'est une si belle–'_

 _Hinata sentit soudainement des yeux sur elle._

 _Scannant la salle, elle vit que tous ses camarades étaient activement occupés par leur dissertation. Ce qui voulait dire que "l'attention" provenait certainement de la dernière place vers laquelle elle voulait regarder. Lentement, elle s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil vers Uchiha-sensei._

 _Le fait que sa famille possédait des yeux de couleur rouge lui donnait l'air encore plus démoniaque que ce qu'il paraissait déjà._

 _Il était en train de l'observer._

 _Sans pudeur._

 _Sans relâche._

 _Il la regardait._

 _Surprise, tout ce qu'Hinata pu faire était de lui rendre son attention, et il rencontra sans aucune gêne son regard, comme pour l'examiner. D'une attention dont la fausse sympathie devrait être interdite, il lécha lentement ses lèvres et autorisa sa tête à se poser sur son poing, utilisant l'index de sa main libre pour dessiner mécaniquement des petits cercles sur son bureau. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un terrible sourire en coin prédateur et les battements du cœur d'Hinata s'accélérèrent à cause de la combinaison de peur que quelqu'un ne remarque et, plus encore, peur de lui._

 _Son diable personnel était venu pour se moquer d'elle._

 _Mais quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas si cela provenait du fait qu'elle avait écrit une fabuleuse dissertation ou bien de voir Naruto, doucement mais sûrement, persévérer qui lui donna cette nouvelle bouffée de courage, mais il jaillit en son intérieur et lui donna le pouvoir d'être audacieusement stupide._

 _Elle roula des yeux._

 _La, effectivement, ça pouvait paraître petit et idiot, mais pour Hinata c'était une grande chose. Même s'il n'était rien d'autre que malpolie avec elle, Hinata s'interdisait de lui rendre la pareille, après tout il était son professeur et ça tout seul en soi, commandait le respect._

 _Les yeux de Sasuke brillèrent dangereusement alors qu'il regardait sa petite souris essayer d'opposer une résistance. C'était adorable, mignon même…_

 _Qu'elle croit être en sécurité simplement parce qu'ils étaient dans une salle pleine de personne._

 _Il leva un doigt et lui fit signe de s'approcher de son bureau._

 _Hinata se figea._

 _'Pas possible...'_

 _Elle se dépêcha de se tourner et regarder son papier comme si elle n'avait pas vu le geste. Sûrement il n'oserait pas l-_

 _"Hyuuga-san."_

 _La tête d'Hinata se releva vivement, avec quelques autres têtes qui jetèrent rapidement un œil au professeur – mais pas à elle bien sur – avant de retourner à leur travail. Hinata déglutit, réalisant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de rouler des yeux. C'était tout bonnement injuste. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea silencieusement vers son bureau, s'y cognant presque alors qu'elle tentait de regarder tout sauf lui. Elle choisit de se concentrer sur l'agenda qu'Haruno-san lui avait amoureusement offert, sans qu'il n'y ait de sentiment réciproque pour autant._

 _"O-Oui…?"_

 _Il parla en un chuchotement feutré que seulement elle pouvait entendre, et pourtant, toujours avec ce ton ténébreux et dangereusement taquin._

 _"Il y a une seconde tu as roulé des yeux et maintenant tu ne peux même pas regarder dans les miens. Est-ce que tu as perdu ton échine en marchant jusqu'ici ?"_

 _"Est-ce que vous m'avait appelé ici simplement pour me ridiculiser ou bien est-ce que vous avait vraiment quelque chose à dire ?"_

 _Sa dissertation était vraiment bonne._

 _Si Sasuke-sensei était surpris par sa démonstration de confiance, il ne le montra pas, gardant le même sourire en coin satisfait sur son visage comme s'il venait juste d'attraper une souris dans un piège._

 _"Quelqu'un se sent téméraire ?"_

 _"J'ai une classe pleine de personne derrière moi."_

 _"Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand ce n'est plus le cas ?"_

 _"H-Hein ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu es complètement toute seule. Quand tu marches vers chez toi, comme tu le fais normalement tous les jours. Après que tu t'arrêtes à la boulangerie deux blocs après ta mignonne petite maison et que tu manges ta brioche à la cannelle et que tu vas t'asseoir sur la balançoire dans le parc du coin. C'est habituellement assez vide. Ou bien encore quand tu prends le raccourci vers cette allée – qui est d'ailleurs dangereuse, il y a des personnes effrayantes par la-bas. Est-ce que je vais oublier que tu as été très impolie envers moi aujourd'hui ?"_

 _Il se pencha en avant._

 _"Ou est-ce que tu crois que peut-être…Je pourrais me servir de ça comme d'une chance pour peindre les murs avec ton sang en utilisant seulement mes poings. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis,_ _ **Hi-na-ta**_ _?"_

 _Hinata réussi à empêcher son corps de trembler, mais elle dut serrer les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler elles aussi._

 _'Franchement. Me menacer comme ça devant tout le monde. Mais c'est quoi ce type !'_

 _"V-Vous avez du culot de me menace comme ça devant–"_

 _"Devant tous ces abruties? Quoi? Tu vas te retourner et me dénoncer? D'accord. Vas-y fais le. Je te_ _ **mets au défi**_ _de le faire, princesse. »_

 _Gardant ses pieds à distance, elle put seulement lui lancer un regard noir, ayant conscience que si elle parlait à ce moment-là, sa peur allait clairement se voir à travers son bégaiement massif._

 _Sasuke arbora un sourire narquois alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille tenter de se sauver la face. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qui l'excitait le plus, ses larmes… sa terreur… sa "bravoure". Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'attraper par son maigre petit coup et la plaquer contre le bureau devant lui._

 _Il la_ _ **ravagerait**_ _._

 _Elle pleurerait, crierait, le supplierait d'arrêter. La simple pensée…_

 _Il se força à se concentrer sur la beauté au regard furieux devant lui._

 _"Tu vois? Silence. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Alors tu ferais mieux d'enlever ce putain de regard de ton visage–"_

 _"Ou quoi."_

 _Il s'arrêta._

 _Elle continua._

 _"Q-Qu'est-ce qui va me stopper, ici et maintenant, de vous r-regarder comme ça? Est-ce que v-vous allez me frapper sensei? A-Allez-y faites le. Je vous défis de le faire."_

 _Sasuke-sensei était visiblement surpris par le niveau de rébellion qu'elle était prête à prendre, et alors qu'elle allait définitivement le regretter plus tard, elle appréciait le fait ne pas être cette fille peureuse dont il la qualifiait, même si c'était seulement pour un instant. Les yeux de son sensei s'élargirent légèrement avant de se rétrécirent dangereusement. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter la._

 _Mais elle ne le fit pas._

 _"Vous voyez? R-rien. Je ne p-peut peut-être pas me retourner et d-dire à la classe ce que vous f-faites. Mais v-vous n-n'aller rien faire non plus. A-alors pourquoi est-ce que l-l'on ne s'arrête pas tous les deux ici avec les m-menaces en l'air. Ne? Se-n-sei?"_

 _Pile à ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit et Hinata tourna sur ses talons autorisant ses cheveux à suivre le mouvement ce qui lui donna un air majestueux. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa place, attrapa son sac et quitta la salle de classe sans jeter un œil de plus à son sensei._

 _Hein._

 _Cette dernière partie était surtout causée par la peur pour être honnête – mais il ne le savait pas et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Car si elle en serait au bord de la crise de panique tout à l'heure, à cet instant, elle n'était plus une timide petite princesse souris._

 _C'était une reine lionne._

* * *

"Nrnghhhh."

Et maintenant elle était de nouveau une petite princesse souris, timide et paniquée.

Qui se sentait comme une idiote.

"Mon dieu", elle s'agita alors qu'elle tapait légèrement sa tête contre le côté du mur.

Hinata passait souvent son temps libre sur le toit, préférant la brise légère et chaude au vent artificiel provenant de la climatisation des salles de classes. Assise sur ses jambes et avec ses mains placées sur ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre.

"Enfin! Je t'ai trouvé!"

La respiration d'Hinata se figea.

 _'Cette voix–'_

Elle ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et il était là.

Arborant un sourire éclatant, le garçon pour qui elle avait le béguin se tenait juste devant elle.

"N-Naruto", Hinata parvint à articuler après avoir à peu près réussi à regagner le contrôle de sa respiration.

Sa cravate rouge pendait lâchement et les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de son uniforme scolaire étaient défaits, exposant le haut de son buste bronzé et bien entretenu. Ses yeux azurent observèrent les yeux opalescents de la jeune fille.

"Maa, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu te caches de moi! Sérieux, chaque fois que j'ai essayé de te parler, c'est comme si tu disparaissais! Ben tu as nulle part ou te cacher maintenant", il rit de plein cœur.

Presque délirante d'excitation et de choc du fait que le garçon pour qui elle craquait l'avait cherché de cette façon, elle rougit et baissa son regard vers ses mains.

"A-Ah! Je suis d-désolé", elle sourit tendrement alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec le bout de ses cheveux.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle aperçu ses souliers noirs s'avancer dans sa direction et s'arrêter alors qu'il était juste devant elle. Il se baissa par terre sur un genou et lui attrapa le menton, plongeant, avec un petit sourire, son regard dans ses grands yeux élargit par la surprise.

"Tu sais… Personne ne m'a jamais défendu de toute ma vie…enfin…à moins qu'ils ne veuillent quelque chose en retour", il rit de nouveau en agitant sa main.

Le visage d'Hinata devint encore plus chaud en préparation aux remerciements à venir.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire.

"Alors Hinata…quelle est cette chose que tu veux?"

 _'Q-Qu–'_

Hinata sursauta légèrement alors qu'elle vit son beau visage se transformer en un tout aussi beau, mais cette fois-ci, sourire espiègle.

Elle balbutia.

"H-Hein? Je ne suis pas – Je ne–"

Il ricana.

"Ne, ne soit pas timide Hinata! Je veux dire, je sais que tu m'aimes. Donc alors…"

Naruto avança son visage encore plus près et son sourire se transforma en sourire narquois, la lumière dans ses yeux passant du soleil lumineux à celui d'un dangereux feu flamboyant.

"…Se pourrait-il que tu veuilles que je t'embrasse, Hinata ?"

"Q-Qu-Quo-quoi ?!"

"J'ai dit…est-ce que tu veux que je t'embrasse ?"

Hinata était sous le choc. Disparu était le joyeux chiot un peu bébête, et à sa place se trouvait un renard sexy et intimidant. Ce n'était pas son Naruto...mais plus important encore, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était ce genre de personne!

"N-Non."

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent de confusion.

"Non ?"

"N-Non, je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses."

"Oh…alors peut-être…" Il se glissa après elle, ses joues frôlant les siennes avant de s'arrêter alors que ses lèvres effleuraient légèrement son oreille, "…tu veux plus qu'un baiser ?"

Le visage rouge et au bord de l'évanouissement, Hinata le força à se pousser et il la laissa faire, l'autorisant une fois de plus à regagner ses pensées et un peu de son espace personnel.

"J-je ne veux rien en retour !"

Naruto se figea.

"J-je t'ai aidé seulement parce que s-sensei se comportait comme une enflure avec toi, et tu n-ne le méritait pas ! J-juste parce que quelqu'un te vient en aide ne veut pas dire qu'il veut quelque chose en retour…Je suis juste soulagé d'avoir pu faire quelque chose pour toi", elle sourit gentiment, "Je n'avais pas d'arrière _–_ "

 _ **"Termine cette phrase et je te casse la gueule."**_

L'atmosphère s'obscurcit et était maintenant dangereusement lourde. Naruto leva lentement sa main, et l'étira vers elle comme pour tester les muscles de son bras. D'un seul coup, sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche et la tête d'Hinata se cogna douloureusement contre le mur sur lequel elle s'était tranquillement posée tout à l'heure. Mais… Il n'avait pas l'air en colère.

Non.

Il était, une fois de plus, en train de lui lancer un sourire éblouissant.

"Pas de quoi ? Pas d'arrière-pensée ? Je ne suis pas un parfait idiot ! Je sais comment marche le monde. Tu avais clairement quelque chose derrière la tête", il ricana.

Hinata fit frénétiquement non de la tête niant toute accusation.

Rétrospectivement…

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Si Hinata pouvait revenir dans le temps, alors elle aurait préparé ces fameuses arrières-pensées et en aurait pu finir avec ça.

Hélas.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Naruto pouffa de rire et jeta sa tête en arrière pour ensuite la regarder de nouveaux en arborant un joyeux sourire…

Et un regard à faire glacer le sang.

"Oh ? Alors je suppose que cela veut dire que tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne le monde. Et ça", la main couvrant sa bouche se resserra, " _me fait un peu chier_. Ça me donne plutôt envie de te montrer à quel point les gens peuvent être pourri."

Il éclata à nouveau de rire, en enlevant les larmes de rires de ses yeux avec sa main de libre.

"Désolé, c'est juste…l'expression de terreur dans tes yeux à l'instant est inestimable. Ah ! Tu pleures ! Ne, Hinata", il roucoula, "si j'avais su que tu étais aussi mignonne je t'aurais accordé beaucoup plus d'attention. Mais je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je vais le faire. Tu dois être contente n'est-ce pas ? Puisque t'es amoureuse de moi et tout !"

Il enleva sa main de la bouche de d'Hinata et s'en servit pour effacer ses larmes alors qu'elle tremblait. Hinata ne put que fixer son regard sur le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, sous le choc.

"C-Comment est-ce que t-tu as _–_ "

"Purée, Hinata tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide ! Je t'ai regardé ! Depuis que tu m'es venu en aide, mais ne m'as pas approché, après ça je n'arrivais pas à contenir ma curiosité. Mais, tu sais, c'est une chose…étrange, Hinata", il sourit dangereusement.

 ** _"…De regarder quelqu'un te regarder."_**

Hinata se figea.

Il continua.

"Honnêtement...", il soupira de manière condescendante, "C'est tout ce que tu fais à l'école, Hinata ! Prendre des notes. Me regarder. Prendre encore des notes. Puis recommencer à me regarder. C'est flattant vraiment."

Embarrassé ?

Nan.

Trop léger.

Mortification.

Ouaip.

Seul la pure et entière mortification pouvait décrire ce que ressentit Hinata en entendant tout cela exprimé de façon si directe et sans gêne. Son regard était bloqué sur lui, et elle usa de tout ses pouvoirs afin de retenir sa mâchoire de tomber.

Et Naruto se contenta de l'observer.

Les coudes sur les genoux avec sa main soutenant sa tête, avec un petit un sourire de renard, tel un enfant excité en s'amusant avec son nouveau jouet.

L'observant se tordre d'humiliation.

"Je pense que mon moment préféré est quand tu me regardes et que tu rougis comme jamais, puis que tu regardes ailleurs. Puis tu secoues ta tête comme pour te réprimander."

Il pencha sa tête par le côté et sourit tout en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

"Ne, Hinata", il se pencha vers l'avant, son nez se frottant contre le sien, "Je **_tuerais_** pour savoir ce à quoi tu penses dans cette mignonne petite tête qu'est la tienne quand tu fais ça."

"A-Arrête."

 _'Ugh. Je suis tellement pathétique ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est la seule chose que je trouve à dire !'_

"Pourquoi !" il bouda, "Je te donne mon attention, tu devrais être contente !"

Fatiguée d'être rabaissée par les hommes aujourd'hui, Hinata rassembla son courage et le fusilla du regard.

"P-Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime ?"

Et le regard qu'il lui rendit était suffisant pour faire fondre cet acier, éteindre ce feu, et lui donner envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent dangereusement.

"Oui. Parce que tu m' ** _aimes_**."

Hinata fit légèrement non de la tête.

Naruto lui fit de nouveau un grand sourire.

"Tu es si mignonne, Hinata !"

Il se releva et tapota légèrement sur son pantalon comme pour en enlevé la poussière tandis qu'Hinata était juste assise là le fusillant misérablement du regard. Naruto fit mine de lui sauter dessus et elle s'écarta en arrière – craignant une attaque – immédiatement sur ses gardes.

Il éclata de rire.

"Trop mignonne !"

"P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

Il la fixa, l'air sincèrement confus.

"Fais quoi ? Je traîne juste avec la fille que j'aime !"

Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait quand même palpiter son cœur ?

Comment est-ce que tout avait pu _dérailler_ de cette façon ?

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte qui permettait de retourner à l'intérieur de l'école et s'arrêta avant de sortir, son dos faisant face à Hinata.

"Ne, j'ai hâte de te retrouver encore toute seule. Ce que je ferais. _**Très bientôt**_. Mais tu sais Hinata", il tourna sa tête de telle sorte qu'il puisse la regarder par-dessus son épaule, "si tu penses que je fais peur maintenant", il lui fit un dernier grand sourire, "alors j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction au fur et mesure que tu vas apprendre à me connaître encore plus."

Et sur cette sombre promesse, il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Eh bien…

Tout ça pour un moment de détente.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Alors ? À bientôt pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooy, enfin le weekend !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est celle de xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx (merci beaucoup !) de sa superbe fanfic originalement appelée _**Don't tell A soul**_.

Je ne fais que traduire.

 **Original** : s/9531889/3/Don-t-Tell-A-Soul

Les choses se musclent de plus en plus ...

* * *

"Tu sais Hinata, si tu continues à soupirer comme ça…eum… tu vas mourir…"

Hinata leva sa tête qui était posée sur ses bras croisés et fixa sa collègue d'un regard absent.

"Ino…quoi ?"

Sa meilleure amie depuis l'école élémentaire, Ino Yamanaka, était une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait toujours compter.

C'est juste qu'Ino était folle.

Alors…oui, il y avait ça aussi.

"Courage Hina ! Au moins, fais-le parce que tu es la serveuse la plus populaire de ce café à cause de ta signature "tendre sourire", malade va", Ino arbora un sourire taquin alors qu'elle bouscula Hinata avec un peu trop de force, la faisant presque tomber de l'une des chaises de la salle de repos.

"I-Ino !" commença Hinata avant de retourner soudainement à son stade d'amas de néant dépressif.

En toute honnêteté, Ino était assez inquiète pour la brunette qui était quasiment comme sa sœur. Depuis une semaine, elle avait été à bout de nerfs et épuisée, mais chaque fois qu'Ino lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, Hinata marmonnait des absurdités dans sa barbe puis se détournait d'elle.

"Oi, Hinata c'est quoi ton problème ! Ça fait une semaine que t'es dans cet état lamentable ! Ça ne va plus pouvoir le faire."

Hinata garda la tête baissée, des images de la journée d'aujourd'hui faisant le tour de son cerveau.

 _Naruto._

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de lui honnêtement. Il est bien plus complexe que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle sentit son visage devenir chaud en se remémorant ses remarques sur le fait qu'elle le regardait constamment. Elles étaient vrais, bien sur, mais son incessante observation ne lui apporta rien de bon puisque visiblement elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Il avait mentionné que personne ne l'avait jamais aidé à moins qu'il ne veuille quelque chose en retour. Quel genre de difficulté avait-il bien pu endurer ?

 _Mais est-ce que tu devrais vraiment t'inquiéter de ça ?_

Elle ignora la voix dans sa tête, car, comme d'habitude, Hinata était trop occuper à s'inquiéter du malheur des autres et à espérer pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider.

 _Est-ce que tu oublies le fait qu'il t'a blessé ?_

Mais c'était juste un coup sur la tête.

 _Pour l'instant._

Hinata laissa mourir ces pensées, bien qu'elle ne pût pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu bête. Elle l'avait appelé l'amour de sa vie, et pourtant maintenant, ce sentiment d'amour envers lui semblait être aussi stupide et superficiel que celui de Sakura envers Sasuke-sensei.

 _Sasuke-sensei..._

"Ughhhhhh."

Qu'il ait le toupet de la menacer comme ça devant tout le monde la rendait franchement furieuse. Mais ça lui faisait peur aussi. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se déchaîne une fois de plus sur elle devant tous ses camarades. Pour une raison quelconque, Hinata sentait qu'il pouvait s'en tirer indemne s'il le voulait réellement. Convaincre ses camarades de classe que rien ne s'était passé et la faire passer pour une hystérique (Ino, après tout, n'était pas dans sa classe) ? Elle ne pourrait pas aller contre lui ou les gens de sa classe qui étaient de simples adolescents de dix-sept ans ennuyés et en quête de divertiss–

Attends une minute.

Comment diable est-ce que son sensei avait connaissance de ce qu'elle fabriquait en dehors de sa salle de classe, après les cours et sur le chemin du retour chez elle qui plus est ?

Comment avait-elle pu se rendre compte uniquement maintenant qu'il avait littéralement récité sa routine des jours ou elle ne travaillait pas ?

Elle fut soudainement prise par des sueurs froides.

Si elle n'avait pas peur avant – c'était pourtant le cas – là elle avait très peur.

Non, elle était terrifiée.

Mais également…

Enragée.

Une furie discrète se construisit dans son esprit, apaisée uniquement par le silence imposé par sa peur. Que diable se passait-il ? Est-ce qu'il la suivait ? Est-ce qu'il la faisait suivre ? Il s'avérait que Naruto n'était pas le seul dont elle ne connaissait rien. En quoi est-ce que se transformait sa vie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que pour tous les autres, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu ? Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait crier. Elle voulait–

"Ok, la pause est finie", déclara Ino ostensiblement.

Hinata remarqua le ton qu'elle avait pris et réalisa alors que :

a.) Elle n'était pas toute seule

b.) Elle était sûrement en train de faire flipper Ino

et

c.) Ino détestait être ignorée et c'est exactement ce qu'Hinata était en train de faire alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à l'aider.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement, "P-Pardon..."

Ce sourire pouvait faire fondre un glacier alors Ino céda et lui retourna son sourire avant qu'elles ne se remettent au boulot.

* * *

L'horloge montrait 20h53, alors qu'Hinata soupirait et nettoyait les tables. Elle avait, en grande partie, oublié sa journée globalement pourrie et avait apprécié sa période de travail – les clients ayant été particulièrement généreux aujourd'hui. Sa patronne et la propriétaire du café, Ayame, était partie pour retrouver son père qui était venu vers 20h30 après qu'Hinata et Ino aient réussi à la convaincre qu'elles pouvaient gérer la fermeture de ce mignon petit café. Et en effet, la patronne finie par sortir avant la fermeture prévue à 21h00. Hinata était à l'arrière-boutique pour retremper et sécher son chiffon afin qu'elle puisse passer à la table suivante tout en souriant en apercevant Ino se préparer à sortir les poubelles dans la ruelle sur le côté du café, là ou les déchets étaient habituellement déposées au milieu et en fin de chaque journée. C'était une rue un peu étroite, ne pouvant probablement que contenir trois ou quatre personnes se tenant l'une à côté de l'autre, mais ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, pour une corvée. Cependant, regarder la reine Ino s'en charger faisait rire Hinata à chaque fois.

Ino la fusilla d'un regard fatigué et joueur à la fois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, connasse."

Hinata continua de rire, pas le moins du monde offensée par le langage grossier qu'employait Ino. Depuis qu'elles étaient petites, malgré sa voluptueuse chevelure blonde, ses beaux yeux bleus ainsi que sa forme tonique et bien proportionnée lui donnant l'allure d'une top modèle, Ino jurait sans aucun remord comme un véritable charretier.

"R-Rien", dit Hinata avec un délicat mouvement de la main avant de se rediriger vers le petit salon.

Ino rassembla enfin toutes les poches et se dirigea elle aussi vers le petit salon.

"Hina ! Je vais sortir les…"

Ino fut rencontrée par le dos d'une Hinata ayant l'aire assez tendu. Elle leva les yeux et vit deux hommes entrer dans le magasin.

"…poubelles."

 _Je n'ai même pas entendu–_

Bon c'est sans importance, pensa Ino. Il était 20h55 et l'une des règles d'Ayame était que tant qu'un client entrait avant 21h00, il devait être servit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini même si ça voulait dire que le personnel devait rester jusqu'à une heure du matin.

 _Quiconque a faim doit manger. Et quiconque a soif doit boire_ , pensa Ino avec fausse modestie en se remémorant son adorable mais irritante patronne. Elle pouvait aussi voir pourquoi est-ce qu'Hinata était figée sur place.

Ces clients étaient hypers canon.

Tous les deux possédaient une aura dangereuse, détachée, mystérieuse et sexy à la fois, Ino se figea elle aussi pendant une seconde. L'un avait des cheveux aussi noirs que du geai et qui semblait se déployer ce qui lui faisait penser à un animal dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à ce moment précis, et ses yeux rouges dangereusement joueurs étaient tellement perçants que ça en était effrayant…canon, mais effrayant. Il portait un simple t-shirt violet avec par-dessus, une veste noire bien ajustée, combinée avec un pantalon noir près du corps ainsi qu'une paire de bottes pour homme. L'autre type, dont les longs cheveux étaient ramenés en une couette basse, était légèrement plus grand, plus mature et donnait l'impression d'être juste sorti du bureau – portait un trench noir qui était ouvert pour révéler une veste noire accompagnée d'une écharpe noir rentrée à l'intérieur et ne laissant apparaître que le col d'une chemise boutonnée de couleur blanche. Son pantalon était noir et, lui aussi, près du corps, cependant, il avait opté pour une paire de chaussure oxford noir pour homme. Ses yeux rouges, bien que tout aussi sexy et dangereux, semblaient décidément plus ennuyé que son (frère ? cousin ?).

De vrais mannequins en somme.

Ino remarqua qu'Hinata n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle sourit et commença à lui chuchoter.

"Ne, Hinata, je sais qu'ils sont super ca–"

"S-Sen-Sensei ?"

Ino s'arrêta net. Bien sur, Hinata était une habituée du bégaiement et avait toujours l'air nerveuse, mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Cette fois-ci elle semblait être un peu plus…appeurée ? Sensei…Mais par son professeur ? Maintenant qu'Ino y pensait, elle se souvenait souvent de la capitaine de l'équipe des pom-pom girls avec laquelle – pour certaines raisons – elle travaillait de près en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de foot féminine, s'étaler sur son sombre et sexy professeur. Mais elle et Sakura ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendu alors elle avait tendance à couper court à tout ce que cette garce de chewing-gum pouvait bien raconter. Ses pensées déconcertantes furent interrompues par la voix velouteuse du professeur d'Hinata.

"Hyuuga. Quelle surprise."

 _Eh bien, il n'a vraiment pas l'air surpris_. Les yeux d'Ino se plissèrent pour un moment. L'homme continua.

"Alors…est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ou l'on veut ou bien…"

L'esprit d'Hinata décida soudainement de se mettre à l'action. C'était en train d'arriver. Son tourmenteur de l'enfer était apparu devant elle en chair et en personne.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Cette fois-ci, celui qu'Hinata ne connaissait pas s'exprima. Sa voix légèrement plus riche, plus profonde, même si son ton était ennuyé, plus effrayante que celle de Sasuke.

"Est-ce que l'on pourrait avoir un verre de Coca ?"

La question donnait plutôt être l'impression d'être une demande. Instantanément, Hinata su qu'il était le plus dangereux des deux bien qu'il paraissait beaucoup moins hostile. Il était plutôt comme un dragon endormi, et le fait qu'il reste endormi convenait parfaitement bien à Hinata.

Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste paranoïaque.

Au point ou elle en était, elle ne savait plus vraiment.

Peu importe.

Il n'était pas son problème.

"A-Ah ! Oui ! S-S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous là ou vous voulez ?"

 _Je t'en prie Hinata, est-ce que c'était une déclaration ou une question ? Ressaisis-toi_. Agacée par elle-même et voulant s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce duo, elle se précipita vers l'arrière-boutique pour préparer leurs boissons.

Elle plaça ses mains sur le comptoir à côté des verres et tenta de calmer ses nerfs.

"…Yo."

Hinata se tourna rapidement.

Des yeux lavandes méfiants rencontrèrent une inquiète paire de yeux bleues.

"Ino", Hinata soupira en plaçant sa main sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade, "tu m'as fait peur."

Ino arqua l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilées.

"Oh ? Eh bien pas autant que ce gars ici présent ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Hinata commença une phrase puis s'arrêta, au moins cinq fois, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle pouvait dire à sa meilleure amie. Ino pouvait voir qu'elle était en difficulté et qu'elle était globalement irritée et confuse par la situation.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ino qui soupira.

"Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça. Je vais servir aux beaux gosses leurs boissons et toi tu t'en vas sortir les poubelles. Je viendrais te chercher une fois qu'ils seront partis. Mais après ça, tu devras absolument me dire ce qu'il se passe !"

Hinata sentit comme si un énorme poids venait d'être ôté de ses épaules. Elle allait simplement se cacher de l'Uchiha et il finirait par penser qu'elle avait fuit puis il partirait (bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas réellement fuir puisqu'elle ne laisserait jamais Ino avec ces deux la).

"Ino !"

"Oh, ne me remercie pas", elle l'arrêta avec un roulement des yeux, avant d'envoyer à l'arrière d'un coup de main ses cheveux, "Au lieu de sortir les poubelles je vais servir des beaux gosses. C'est moi qui devrais te remercier."

Et avec un clin d'œil, elle attrapa les verres déjà prêt et sortie en direction du petit salon.

Ino approcha la table, réfléchissant intensément à la situation.

Tellement profondément, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il ne restait plus qu'un homme assis à la table.

Elle se rendit compte de l'absence, néanmoins, une fois qu'elle plaça l'un des verres devant une personne et l'autre verre devant une chaise vide.

 _Merde._

Elle se tourna vers le client restant avec le sourire, celui de la marque déposée du bon service client.

"Voici pour vous, monsieur. Mais votre compagnon…"

Il ne leva pas ses yeux vers elle et continua de regarder dans une enveloppe pleine de papiers, provenant certainement du travail.

"Oh, mon petit frère ? Il est sorti. Mais si vous vous inquiétez qu'il parte sans payer, ne vous en faites pas, je pense pouvoir couvrir pour les deux."

C'était une blague…n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Ino sentit le besoin pressant de s'agenouiller et de le supplier de lui pardonner sa stupidité. Son ton était sec, ennuyé, et pourtant mélangé avec quelque chose qui lui fit réprimer un frisson de la parcourir jusqu'au plus bas de son échine. Merde, mais qui était ce gars et pourquoi est-ce que le grand-frère d'un professeur de lycée paraissait si…dangereux ?

 _Marre-toi putain, Ino. Puis va vérifier que tout va bien avec Hinata. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça._

Elle força un rire et fut intérieurement fière du fait qu'il ne paraissait pas du tout forcé.

"Ah ! Eh bien je vais juste ramener sa boisson à l'arrière. Dites-moi si–"

"Assieds-toi."

Toute la chaleur semblait avoir été aspiré hors de la salle.

"E-Excusez-moi ?"

Mon dieu, on aurait dit Hinata.

L'homme, lisant toujours, se répéta. Tout aussi froid, Tout aussi ennuyé.

"Assieds-toi", il montra la chaise devant lui avec sa main, "prends un Coca."

Cette fois-ci, le rire d'Ino paraissait nerveux.

"Oh ! Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais j'ai encore des taches de dernière minutes à effectuer, alors si vous pouviez m'excuse–"

Elle fut interrompue par un soupir provenant de l'homme. Il ferma son dossier, le plaçant sur la petite table ronde devant lui et ferma ses yeux momentanément.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il dit.

"Tu sais, j'ai plus de patience que mon frère", il ouvrit ses yeux et observa son verre de coca cola avant de continuer, "Il demande à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose une fois, la personne ne le fait pas, il s'énerve."

Ino savait, qu'elle devrait très certainement prendre ses jambes à son cou, dès maintenant par exemple. Pourtant, ses pieds étaient plantés sur le sol.

"Moi, d'un autre côté", énonça-t-il d'une voix traînante, désintéressée, "J'essaye et peut comprendre que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être sourdes ou lentes d'esprit. Alors, je leur donne une seconde chance. Cependant, si elles ne comprennent toujours pas la deuxième fois, je suppose alors qu'elles m'ignorent délibérément."

Il autorisa très lentement ses yeux rouges et détachés à trouver les siens, prenant consciemment son temps afin de laisser le temps à la peur de la jeune fille d'atteindre son apogée. Il leva, un sourcil fin et naturellement parfait.

"…Est-ce que tu m'ignores délibérément ?"

Ino frissonna involontairement.

"Parce que je devrais t'avertir maintenant, ce serait plutôt…une idée absurde."

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un de si nonchalant, pouvait quand même faire en sorte d'inciter tant de peur. Peut-être que ça en faisait partie. Il voulait que vous sachiez qu'il se fichait royalement de ce que vous pensiez, quoi qu'il dise vous le faisiez. Point. Il s'attendait à ce que les gens fassent simplement ce qu'il dit, alors il n'y avait même pas besoin d'essayer. Ino pouvait y croire. Que les gens faisaient toujours ce qu'il disait.  
Lorsqu'elle commença à se diriger vers le siège qu'il pointait du doigt, il ré-ouvrit son dossier et retourna à sa lecture. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'avec un sursaut de courage et une vitesse aiguisée, qu'elle se tourna et courût vers le fond. Soudainement, elle sentit sa queue de cheval être tirée en arrière – quelle vitesse – cependant, alors qu'elle positionna son bras pour essayer de donner un coup de coude à l'assaillant se trouvant derrière elle, elle sentit quelque chose de froid, rond et métallique se presser derrière sa nuque.

Elle se figea et ferma ses yeux.

 _Impossible…_

La main relâcha sa queue de cheval et Ino, lentement et avec le plus grand soin, se retourna en prenant par la même occasion des pas en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée par la porte du fond. Elle autorisa ses yeux à s'ouvrir doucement et ce qui lui fit face lui donna envie de se fondre dans la porte.

Elle était nez à nez avec le bout d'une arme à feu.

* * *

 _Fin de la traduction du chapitre 3 – J'espère que ça vous a plu !_ _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

 **Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est celle de xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx (merci beaucoup !) de sa superbe fanfic originalement appelée _**Don't tell A soul**_.

Je ne fais que traduire.

 **Original** : s/9531889/4/Don-t-Tell-A-Soul

 **!** Attention, n'oubliez pas le genre de cette histoire en lisant ce chapitre ^^ ~~

* * *

 _Est-ce que je vais mourir ici ?_

Ino fixa l'arme du regard, sa vision rendue floue par ses yeux emplis de larmes.

 _Putain de merde._

L'homme – _je ne connais même pas son fichu prénom_ – en un mouvement trop rapide pour ses yeux, parcourût la distance qui les séparait. Se tenant devant elle, il tenait maintenant le pistolet pressé contre son front. Ino relâcha un pleur étouffé.

"D'après ta réaction, c'est une première fois pour toi."

Itachi Uchiha était ennuyé.

Et fatigué.

Il était ennuyé et fatigué et il ne voulait pas être ici. Lorsque son frère l'avait appelé à son bureau pour le rencontrer, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé être en réserve pour lui ce soir. Il jeta un œil à la nuit à travers l'une des fenêtres du café, notant que les rues étaient plutôt désertes. Malgré tout, il était ravi de constater que la fille les avaient positionnés de telle sorte qu'ils soient hors de vue, pas besoin que quelque chose de pénible ne se déroule. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Ah oui, son stupide petit frère. _C'est ce qu'il appelle "quelque chose d'important " ?_ Itachi soupira et déplaça son regard vers fille devant lui. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'amusait ici et là à menacer des jeunes filles juste pour le fun. Il faisait uniquement cela car ça signifierait que son frère lui serait redevable et Itachi avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer sa maison ce week-end, sa femme de ménage étant tombée malade. Il était trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que remarquer la personne tremblante en face de lui, souhaitant franchement qu'elle se soit juste assise et ait bu le verre de coca. _Enfin, elle doit certainement aussi le souhaiter maintenant_. La pensée le fit légèrement sourire.

Ino avait peur.

Oui.

Mais…

Elle commençait à en avoir assez.

L'homme devant elle semblait à peine se rendre compte de son existence outre le fait qu'il tenait une arme sur sa tête ce qui, d'ailleurs, était assez important pour avoir toute son attention. Et s'il glissait et lui tirait dessus ?

"O-Oi. Ce n'est pas un jouet ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser."

 _Pourquoi. Est-ce. Que. J'ai. Dit. Ça. Est-ce que j'ai des pulsions suicidaires dont j'ai oublié de m'informer ?_

La surprise traversa les yeux d'Itachi. Cette fille était-elle une idiote ? Est-ce qu'elle le grondait alors qu'il la pointait avec une arme ? Une vague d'agacement parcourrût son corps, cependant, il tenta rapidement de la réprimer sachant que jamais rien de bon n'arrivait lorsqu'il perdait son tempérament. À part le sang. Et il portait sa veste préférée. Cependant, il était confus. Il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire craquer, et pourtant tout ce qu'il suffisait à cet instant était le ton condescendant d'une espèce de pom-pom girl de lycée. C'était…bizarre.

Ses yeux percèrent ceux de la jeune fille.

"Oh ? Alors tu veux mon attention ?"

Il leva son bras libre et le pressa contre la porte derrière elle, surplombant Ino de tous les côtés. Elle, de son côté, s'appuya davantage sur la porte comme si elle espérait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Maudite soit sa bouche. Il traîna le pistolet du milieu de son front vers le bas côté de son visage, doucement, délicatement, et presque…sensuellement ? Ino leva son regard vers lui, les yeux pleins de choc et de confusion, et regretta immédiatement son acte. Disparu était l'ennuie, à la place se trouvait une expression d'entière concentration et d'intensité telle qu'Ino sentit que ses genoux étaient sur le point de l'abandonner. Comme s'il l'avait prédit, l'homme plaça l'un de ses genoux entre ses jambes, le posant contre la porte. La proximité qu'il avait à présent avec sa région inférieure la fit se sentir très embarrassée et lui donna anormalement chaud. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de rougir.

"Je…Je préférerais juste que tu ne me tires pas dessus."

Ino savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant cependant elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Lorsqu'elle était effrayée, elle prenait toujours ce ton arrogant pour dire des tas de conneries, que ce soit des films d'horreurs ou des maisons hantées, elle s'empressait de se moquer des personnages et volontaires – au chagrin de ses compagnons – afin de faire face à sa propre peur. Mais la, elle n'avait pas de compagnons. Il n'y avait qu'elle, cet homme, et son arme.

Itachi était…exaspéré.

Cette fille était exaspérante.

Il ne savait pas si elle le réalisait ou non, mais chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle avait l'air condescendante et prétentieuse, s'adressant à lui comme si c'était un imbécile. Et ça commençait vraiment à le mettre de travers. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait de parler ?

"Arrête de parler."

Et avec cette simple déclaration, il remarqua la fille sursauter légèrement puis se résigner au silence.

 _Tu te fous de moi._

Maintenant, la voilà qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Non, ce n'était même pas ça. C'était un regard irrité, comme s'il était un petit enfant piquant une colère. Doucement, il sentit ses veines tripler de volume. Il devrait être chez lui. C'était une bonne journée, il avait conclu avec succès un accord commercial qui lui avait pris une semaine sans sommeil à forger. Il méritait de se reposer. Et pourtant il était la, à se faire rabaisser par une sombre idiote, qui avait à priori un lien avec son frère, comme s'il ne pointait pas de flingue sur le devant de sa tête. C'était…rageant. Itachi, tentant de se calmer, ferma rapidement les yeux.

Ino observa l'homme qui semblait profondément concentré sur quelque chose. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lu_ –

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ino voulut s'effondrer sur place et sans plus attendre.

Si l'on pouvait tuer du regard, elle serait morte déjà dix fois de suite et serait en train de brûler en enfer. Ils avaient l'air contenus, mais ses yeux grouillaient de danger et de mauvaises intentions. Ino sentit sa gorge s'assécher et commença visiblement à trembler. Ce que l'homme fit, néanmoins, la prit par surprise.

Il remit en place la protection de son arme et replaça l'objet dans sa veste, ne quittant jamais la jeune fille des yeux. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse remarquer le mouvement, elle sentit ses mains entourer son cou et lui couper son entière respiration. Calmement, il la souleva du sol de telle sorte que les yeux de son corps d'un mètre soixante-six soient presque au même niveau que ceux de sa forme légèrement penchée d'un mètre quatre-vingt six. Puis d'un seul geste, il la projeta par le côté, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol, dérapant en roulant douloureusement.

 _Merde._

Ino se mis difficilement en position assise tout en essayant de se reculer, son corps enregistrant la douleur traversant ses membres. Elle regarda l'homme frénétiquement et fut soulagée de voir que l'ennuie était de retour dans ses yeux, mais trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son visage arborait maintenant un terrible sourire. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

"…Va te faire foutre."

Il se tourna complètement vers elle, penchant légèrement sa tête par le côté ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son air de dominance et de supériorité.

"Tu es un peu trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Cela dit…" il avança lentement vers elle, réduisant l'écart qui les séparait. Elle tenta de reculer, mais il l'attrapa vivement par le menton et la tira vers lui, "… te voir comme ça est assez… enivrant. Ça pourrait être notre petit secret je suppose. Même si je vais clairement devoir d'abord t'abîmer un peu. Ces préliminaires étaient tellement si érotiques."

Le visage d'Ino avait probablement la couleur d'un camion de pompiers. Ino n'était pas vierge, évidemment, et en de normales circonstances, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion de passer du bon temps avec le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, c'est vrai, mais…

Ce n'était en aucun cas de normales circonstances. Hélas, comme il a été dit tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Ino avait peur, elle disait beaucoup de conneries. Et là, elle était morte de trouille.

"Les miens doivent être sain d'esprit."

"Et les miennes doivent être consentante. Mais, encore, pour toi" ses yeux furent une fois de plus traversés par le danger qu'ils montraient tout à l'heure, "je ferais une exception."

Itachi sentit la fille se figer à ses mots. Il savait que ça devenait bien plus que ce Sasuke lui avait demandé de faire. Après tout, il lui avait simplement dit de surveiller la fille, non pas de l'effrayer à vie. Et pourtant il s'en trouva l'envie… autant physiquement que mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son feu était énervant et sa peur enivrante. Il ne voulait rien de plus que peindre son monde en noir et faire en sorte qu'elle s'effondre en pleurs à la simple pensée de son nom. Voilà ce qu'il y avait à être un Uchiha. Vous ne développiez pas de béguin. Vous développiez des obsessions. Vous ne tombiez pas amoureux. Vous tombiez en haine, ce qui avait des signes assez similaires en théorie, et pourtant des pratiques dangereusement différentes.

Alors c'était pour ça que son petit frère était tellement impatient à l'idée de voir la timide petite fille de tout à l'heure, qui avait blanchi rien qu'en les voyant. Il avait ressenti probablement le même sentiment qu'Itachi actuellement. Le pur et irrésistible besoin de dominer. De faire plier, de briser, de posséder en son entièreté.

La rêverie d'Itachi fut coupée alors que ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de la main de la fille en direction du pied d'une chaise juste à côté. Itachi reteint le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper et opta à la place pour fixer sa main regard, lui faisant savoir qu'il savait ce qu'elle essayait futilement de faire.

 _Merde._

Ino vit qu'il ne lâchait pas sa main du regard. Elle avait prévu d'attraper la chaise pour lui lancer dessus – elle était à court d'idée – mais ce n'était plus une option.

La peur était un euphémisme. L'homme devant elle avait grosso modo dit qu'il la violerait volontiers. _Mais nom d'un chien, avec qui Hinata_ –

"Merde, Hinata" se dit Ino à elle-même, oubliant l'homme à ses côtés pendant instant pour s'inquiéter de la situation dans laquelle sa meilleure amie pourrait être.

Elle regretta amèrement ce moment d'inattention lorsqu'elle se sentit enjambée par l'homme – elle avait vraiment besoin de découvrir son nom – devant elle.

Et de retour sur son visage se trouvait ce regard calmement meurtrier.

Ino recommença à trembler.

Itachi était intérieurement livide. Il était la, devant ses yeux, et pourtant elle avait décidé de se concentrer sur ce que son _frère_ était en train de faire ?

Inacceptable.

Lui attrapant rapidement les poignets, il plaqua le haut de son corps par terre, lui coupant avec réussite la respiration. Ino s'exclama de douleur et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, sa bouche se trouva écrasée contre la sienne. Prenant avantage de la situation, il envahit sa cavité, l'explorant en emmêlant sa langue avec la sienne. Ino regagnant finalement ses sens, se prépara à le mordre mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, il se sépara d'elle et lui lança un regard dédaigneux tout en se léchant les lèvres.

"Vilaine fille."

Il donna un léger coup de hanche qui la fit se raidir complètement. Il plongea son visage dans la courbe de son cou, le parsemant de légers baisers jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. Lorsqu'il parla, Ino se sentit disparaître sous sa voix riche et pourtant si malicieuse.

"Tu devrais franchement être plus concernée par toi-même car peu importe ce que mon stupide petit frère puisse faire à cette fille, ça ne se rapprochera jamais des _choses",_ ronronna-t-il de manière séduisante, laissant sa langue sensuellement effleurer le côté de son oreille, "que je suis capable de te faire. Parce que sincèrement, tu as maintenant mon entière attention, celle que tu cherchais si désespérément à avoir tout l'heure. Alors ce serait dans ton meilleur intérêt que d'être un peu moins inquiète de ce qu'il a en réserve pour elle, _et de t'inquiéter beaucoup plus de ce que j'ai en réserve pour toi."_

Et avec ça, il se retira d'elle et la releva par son bras, puis l'entraîna vers la table ou il était assis tout l'heure. Elle le suivit machinalement avant d'être placée sur la chaise à l'origine de toute cette mascarade. Le bâtard s'assit en face d'elle et son visage reprit son expression ennuyée et sans émotion, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Assieds-toi."

Il retourna à ses documents.

"Prends un coca."

* * *

Hinata ferma la porte arrière du café et soupira en se posant contre celle-ci. Jetant le sac poubelle négligemment, elle ferma ses yeux et pria pour ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de bonne chance.

« Va-t'en d'ici", soupira-t-elle en pensant à son sensei.

"Eh bien, est-ce que c'est une façon de traiter un professeur ?"

Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent brusquement au son de la voix qui avait commencé à envahir ses journées comme ses soirées. Appuyé contre le mur en face d'elle se trouvait Sasuke-sensei, arborant un dangereux sourire. Il se retira légèrement du mur et s'avança vers elle. Elle tenta rapidement d'attraper la poignée de la porte pour retourner dans le café, mais juste au moment où elle était entre-ouverte, Sasuke-sensei, avec une vitesse inégalable, plaqua sa main contre la porte, la refermant et empêcha Hinata de s'échapper vers l'allée qui était à sa droite.

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils – car, encore une fois, toutes les émotions chez lui étaient légères – et fit non de la tête.

"Et maintenant on essaye de fuir ? Si impolie. Je voulais juste parler. Je me sens obligé de te donner une leçon sur le respect maintenant", dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Hinata fixa ses pieds, réfléchissant à un moyen d'éviter l'indéniable menace de violence nageant dans l'air.

Sasuke était au paradis.

Depuis la mort de ses parents plus tôt dans l'année, il n'avait plus eu le temps de s'amuser. Alors que son frère avait pris le contrôle total de la compagnie – ce qui convenait parfaitement bien à Sasuke, il serait riche pour le restant de sa vie sans avoir jamais à travailler– Sasuke était coincé à faire différentes sortes de publicités. Personnellement, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. La mort de ses parents avait augmenté les ventes et profits dans tous les secteurs d'Uchiha Corp., et plusieurs médias ainsi qu'autres entreprises soutenaient Itachi à 110 %; cependant, son frère lui avait dit que c'était nécessaire pour le changement d'image qu'il avait envisagé afin qu'Uchiha Corp. paraisse moins détachée. L'une de ses missions étant actuellement, de faire du bénévolat en tant que professeur à la première école publique de tout le japon.  
C'était, de loin, la combine la plus pénible et prenant le plus de temps, qu'Itachi avait monté.

Enfin… jusqu'à ce que cette mignonne petite souris apparaisse sur son chemin.

Elle était sa source de vie du moment. Elle colorait sa vie si ennuyante. Et lui, en retour, voulait colorier la sienne.

En rouge.

Avec son sang.  
Il l'observait toujours en classe ou avec ses amis. Il adorait son mignon petit sourire et maintes fois, il avait pensé à toutes les façons dont il pourrait le tordre en un hurlement d'horreur. Elle était si douce, si fragile, si gentille. En dépit du fait qu'il soit exécrable avec elle, elle était aussi respectueuse et aimable avec lui que possible. De la qualifiée de personne complètement inutile puis de la voir s'obliger à sourire et le saluer en s'inclinant devant lui était l'une des choses qu'il attendait impatiemment chaque jour de la semaine et qui lui manquait profondément les jours où ils n'avaient pas cours. Il l'observa commencée à essayer d'apaiser sa "colère".

Hinata se força à afficher un sourire.

"S-Sensei ! Je-J'étais juste...en train de sortir les p-poubelles. Désolée s-si je vous ai offensé. J'ai d'autres t-tâches dont je dois m'occuper. Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir la gentillesse de r-retirer votre bras ?"

"Mm."

À sa surprise, Sasuke-sensei retira son bras de la porte.

Et la gifla d'un revers de la main.

Hinata fut projetée vers la gauche et s'écroula par terre. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds en tenant sa joue, elle le fixa, choquée. Sasuke-sensei contempla impassible ses yeux devenus brillants. L'allée paraissait presque plus sombre alors que les yeux rouge sang de Sasuke-sensei suintaient le danger.

 ** _"...Ouuups."_**

Une fois de plus, avec une vitesse travaillée, Sasuke apparu devant son étudiante tremblante. Il voulait lui faire du mal, et il décida que c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui envoya un coup de poing, visant cette fois-ci son estomac. Soudainement, elle poussa son poignet vers le haut avec la paume de l'une de ses mains tout en se reculant, évitant par ce geste son attaque.

Pour certain, Hinata était un peu trop silencieuse, trop gentille, trop molle...et peut-être qu'elle l'était. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'était pas…

C'était folle.

Est-ce qu'il croyait sincèrement qu'elle allait rester sur place et se laisser frapper deux fois de suite ?

Son sensei était définitivement plus fort, plus rapide et plus intelligent qu'elle dans ce domaine, mais Hinata devait au moins essayé de s'en sortir relativement indemne. Comment est-ce qu'Ino réagirait ? Sans aucun doute, elle se sentirait coupable de toute la situation et Hinata ne voulait absolument pas ça. C'était de sa propre faute si elle était si faible. Avec un souffle tremblant, elle se mit en position d'auto-défense que son père lui avait enseigné avant qu'il ne parte. Une fois prête, elle fit face à son sensei, la tête haute.

"J'arrêterais tout de suite ces bêtises si j'étais toi, Sasuke."

Elle était fière du ton froid et détaché qu'elle avait pris pour cet avertissement, espérant que quelque part dans son cœur, il la laisserait partir… et ne l'embêterait plus jamais. Elle faiblit légèrement en voyant la réaction de Sasuke-sensei…  
Parce que ça ne semblait pas être du tout le cas.

Il avait l'air calme et il se tenait debout sans bouger d'un poil, mais ses yeux plongèrent directement dans son âme et ils étaient bestiaux, possessifs, comme si elle était une proie et lui un prédateur affamé. Il s'avança vers elle, chaque pas d'une lenteur terrifiante, tout en retirant sa veste noire. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'ils furent face à face et se penche à sa hauteur, frôlant son visage pour lui chuchoter.

 _"Je vais te réduire en pièce."_

Brusquement, il la poussa avec une force dont Hinata n'avait jamais fait l'expérience, faisant percuter son dos sur les briques du mur du bâtiment derrière le café. Hinata ne pris même pas le temps de reprendre le souffle qui lui avait été complètement coupé et se tourna vivement par le côté avec un roulement de son épaule afin d'esquiver le coup de poing qui frappa l'endroit ou sa tête se trouvait il y aà peine quelques secondes. Rapidement, elle tendit son bras et le déposa sur le côté de Sasuke, appuyant sur le petit creux juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique et au-dessus de sa hanche. Juste au moment où Sasuke porta un coup de coude pour frapper son bras, elle utilisa sa main de libre pour attraper son coude et le pousser vers le haut tout en poussant le corps de l'homme par le côté, puis se projeta en avant. Se trouvant face à la route située au bout de la rue, elle s'empressa de se tourner pour lui faire face. Hinata sentit ses mains vibrer de douleur et son dos se décida à lui faire comprendre que des dommages avaient été causés. La respiration haletante et l'adrénaline montante, Hinata regarda son professeur qui se trouvait être un train de l'observer calmement, indemne et impassible. Sasuke sourit.

"C'est amusant n'est-ce pas ?"

Hinata le sentit avant de le voir, alors que le poing de Sasuke se connecta cette fois-ci avec succès à son ventre, lui tirant un petit crie de douleur. Ne s'arrêtant pas la et avec plus de force que nécessaire, Sasuke lui donna un coup sur le côté de la jambe, la forçant à tomber par terre. Sans perdre une seconde, il enjamba sa taille et l'épingla sur le sol en dessous de lui, ses genoux s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ses côtes. Se déplaçant pour attraper ses deux poignets avec une main, il autorisa son autre main à se poser légèrement sur son ventre. Elle jeta un œil à ses yeux et fut surprise de voir que combiné à ses yeux rouges sangs se trouvait un petit sourire satisfait. La surprise se transforma très vite en peur, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte une fois de plus, qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle était à la merci de son professeur et qu'il adorait ça. Il était fou. Attends, en fait…il ne l'était pas. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, il avait tout ses esprits et avait parfaitement conscience de ses actes. Et c'était ce qui était le plus inquiétant. Il n'y a avait pas de problèmes internes ou de raisons extérieurs sur lesquels l'on pouvait remettre la faute. Il aimait juste lui faire peur et la blesser. Tout simplement. Il pressa ses genoux encore plus fort sur sa future blessure, provoquant une douleur atroce qui lui traversa le corps et lui arracha un gémissement de souffrance.

Sasuke était au _putain_ de paradis.

Sa petite souris essayant de lui tenir tête était intoxiquement sexy. C'était presque comme si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse du mal, en le regardant de cette manière. Alors elle avait aussi un côté comme ça. Il pariait que personne ne l'avait jamais vu, mais, plus important encore… il savait, à partir de maintenant, que personne ne le verrait jamais. Aucun être humain ne la mettrait dans un état tel qu'elle se sentirait le besoin de combattre. Juste lui. Elle était à lui de blesser, de briser, de torturer et à lui seul. Il appuya encore plus fort, lui soutirant quelques miaulements supplémentaires. C'était comme de la musique à ses oreilles.

"S-sensei, ar-arrêtez !"

"Sensei ? Oh allez. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'appelles pas "Sasuke" comme tu l'as fait de façon si mignonne tout à l'heure ?"

Hinata essaya de toutes ses forces d'empêcher les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues, sachant que ça ne lui ferait ressentir aucune compassion et que ça ne ferait que l'encourager.

"Qu-Qu-est-ce que vous m-me v-voulez ?" elle demanda d'un ton clairement désespéré.

Sasuke se pencha, touchant son nez avec le sien et s'inclinant légèrement de telle sorte que ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes lorsqu'il reprit la parole en la fixant du regard.

"Je te veux toi."

Il sourit contre ses lèvres alors que la confusion pris place dans les yeux de la jeune fille et que le rouge lui monta au visage sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Il comprenait que la situation pouvait paraître assez romantique, mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle pensait même si c'était quelque chose d'aussi débile que–

"J'ai un petit ami."

...

..

.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?!_ Hinata s'écria intérieurement. Une partie d'elle savait que ça n'était pas ce que son sensei voulait dire, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! C'était juste sortie de sa bouche. Mais peut-être que ça pourrait marcher en fait. Peut-être que s'il pensait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ino remarquerait ses blessures, il lui ficherait la paix.

Sasuke se figea. Sa réponse était…inattendu. Elle avait confondu son besoin de dominance comme étant un geste d'amour et elle essayait de le repousser avec l'idée qu'elle avait un petit ami – ce qu'il savait être complètement faux puisqu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on trouve absolument tout à son sujet. Pourtant…à ce moment-là, l'idée d'elle embrassant, touchant et même souriant à un autre homme lui donna envie la pulvériser, ce que lui-même reconnaissait ne pas être faisable dans l'allée. Sa main retenant ses poignets se resserra sévèrement et il se déplaça de telle sorte que l'un de ses genoux soit par terre et l'autre planté dans son ventre. En même temps, il recouvrit sa bouche avec son autre main car bien qu'il adorerait entendre ce magnifique hurlement, dans l'intérêt de leur intimité, il devrait le réprimer. Mais il pouvait quand même l'entendre donc tout allait bien, puisque après tout, elle faisait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse constamment à ses côtés.

Hurler.

Alors qu'elle criait de douleur dans sa main, il se plaça près de son oreille, sa voix riche et sombre.

"Petite peste. Est-ce que tu essayes de me rendre jaloux ? Parce que ça ne marcherait pas en ta faveur. Essaye donc de rendre ton copain jaloux, il sera tout boudeur et mignon. Essaye de _me_ rendre jaloux ?"

Son genou se pressa davantage.

Elle hurla encore plus fort.

 _"Et je te renfoncerais dans le crâne à qui est-ce que tu appartiens réellement."_

À cet instant, Sasuke sentit son téléphone vibrer. Agacé, il se remit dans sa position initiale, assis sur la taille de la jeune fille afin de pouvoir retirer sa main de sa bouche.

"Fais donc ne serait-ce qu'un bruit. Essaie pour voir."

Il leva sa main trempée alors qu'il la regardait tenter de se taire, tremblante et étouffée par ses pleurs.

C'était une vue délicieuse.

Il décrocha le téléphone.

"Quoi."

"Eh bien petit frère, est-ce que c'est le ton à adopter avec quelqu'un te faisant une faveur ?"

"Hn."

"Abrège."

La ligne fut coupée.

Sasuke se reteint de rouler des yeux de façon puérile à son frère et observa plutôt la magnifique créature qui était maintenant en train de le fusiller du regard à travers ses larmes.

"Qu-Quoi ? Vous ne v-voulez pas que vos a-amis sachent qu-que vous aimez battre les filles ?"

"Et quelle fille est-ce que j'ai "battu"? Toi ?" il ricana sombrement.

Le regard d'Hinata s'aiguisa de colère, "Qui d'autre ?!"

Sasuke ne fit que rire de plus belle et laissa ses iris sanglants rencontrer les siens intensément, la faisant respirer difficilement.

"Je dois te dire que je n'ai battu personne. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, je t'assure, que cette personne, mâle ou femelle, n'aurait plus la force de faire autre chose que de s'allonger ici, dans un bain de son propre sang, endurant une peine immense et insupportable. Et ne serait certainement pas en train de me gueuler dessus."

Il sourit à ses yeux terrifiés et son sursaut plein de regret avant de continuer, "Pas besoin de presser les choses, princesse. Je te laisserais en faire l'expérience un jour. _Je te le promets._ "

Sur ce, et un dernier sombre regard, il se releva et marcha vers l'avant du café.

* * *

Ino observa attentivement l'homme devant elle – elle ne connaissait pas son putain de prénom et à ce point-là, elle en avait plus rien à faire – alors qu'il discutait avec ce qu'elle supposait être ce sale connard de professeur d'Hinata. Son visage prit un air de dégoût lorsqu'elle l'entendit qualifier la situation dans laquelle elle était de "faveur". Ses mains empoignèrent son tablier au point de faire blanchir ses jointures, et elle jeta anxieusement un coup d'œil vers la porte menant vers l'allée, inquiète pour son amie.

"Chaque fois que tu regardes cette porte" l'homme commença d'un ton sec, regagnant l'attention d'Ino, alors qu'il continuait de lire ses notes, "ça me donne envie de faire mal... _très, très, méchamment._ "

Ino le fixa les yeux grands ouverts.

Comment est-ce quelqu'un pouvait dire une chose pareil avec un ton si désintéressé sans même la regarder, tout en lui donnant envie de courir pour sauver sa peau ? _Note personnelle : Il n'aime pas être ignoré._

Elle se figea, tendue et sur ses gardes, en le voyant mettre sa main dans sa poche.

A sa surprise, il déposa 800 yens sur la table et se leva de sa chaise.

"Ce fut…exaltant, Yamanaka Ino-san."

Il rassembla ses papiers et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeler.

"Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?"

"...Itachi."

"J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir…Itachi-san."

Itachi pris une légère pause et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, lui envoyant un sourire positivement dangereux.

"Malheureusement pour toi, Yamanaka-san, j'ai envie de te revoir, et fréquemment qui plus est."

Le non-dit "et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux" resta suspendu dans les airs alors qu'il sortit du magasin pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

Elle blanchit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle et Hinata venait apparemment de se faire en ennemie, la plus puissante famille du japon.

* * *

 _Fin de trad ! Ce chapitre était un peu plus compliqué à traduire donc j'espère que c'est globalement pas trop bizarre :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Me voici de retour pour la traduction de ce cinquième chapitre ! (Merci pour les commentaires *.*)

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est celle de xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx ( _**Don't tell A soul**_.)

Je ne fais que traduire.

 **Original** : s/9531889/5/Don-t-Tell-A-Soul

Et c'est partie.

* * *

Fatiguée et souffrante, Hinata avançait péniblement sur le chemin menant à son humble et petite demeure. En temps normal, elle prenait le bus mais à cause des fâcheux évènements ayant eu lieu ce soir, elle n'avait pas pu être là à temps.

Elle avait vraiment la pire des poisses.

La soirée s'était tellement mal passée qu'elle et Ino avaient décidé qu'elles se sentaient trop faibles pour faire le point sur la situation et qu'elles auraient une profonde conversation sur le sujet le lendemain à l'école. Mais pour ce soir, Hinata allait s'occuper de ses blessures et prendre un long bain.

Elle habitait un peu au milieu de nul part. Quand son père était parti, c'était ce qu'elle avait eu. Une petite maisonnette, dont le rez-de-chaussée contenait un salon, une cuisine et une chambre d'amie, et où les escaliers menaient vers une porte qui donnait sur sa chambre. C'était un endroit silencieux. Entourée d'arbre et de petits animaux, Hinata avait toujours pensé que çà lui allait bien. Bien sûr, elle avait dû prendre un petit boulot pour payer les factures, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que de voyager sans arrêt avec une famille qui l'aimait à peine. C'était bon d'avoir un chez-soi.

"Je suis rentrée", chantonna Hinata alors qu'elle pénétra chez elle en boitant avec précaution.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau et se préparer un thé. Terminant rapidement sa tâche, elle monta dans sa chambre, voulant s'allonger, ne serait-ce que pour un moment. En ouvrant la porte, une douce brise l'accueillit. Les rideaux volaient tels des fantômes, la fenêtre menant vers le balcon, et surplombant son jardin à l'arrière de la maison, ayant été laissé ouverte. Elle se prélassa pendant un moment, puis décida qu'il était peut-être préférable de fermer la fenêtre, au cas où elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller de sa sieste.

Elle ne voulait pas attraper froid.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte vitrée et s'arrêta un instant, penchant légèrement la tête en signe de confusion.

"Je n'arrivais pas à décider si tu voudrais plutôt une petite collation ou bien un vrai repas… Je n'sais pas, personnellement, je peux manger un repas complet à peu près à chaque moment de la journée !"

Hinata observa, toujours figée dans sa confusion, Naruto rire depuis le bord du balcon.

"Surtout si c'est des ramens", il lui fit un grand sourire, "c'est mon plat préféré."

Le sourire bienveillant se transforma en un petit rictus moqueur.

"Mais... tu le savais probablement déjà. N'est-ce pas, _Hi-na-ta-chan_ _?"_

Un frisson visible la parcouru alors qu'elle prenait des pas tremblant en arrière.

Naruto sauta du bord, "Oh, tu as froid ? Désolé !"

Il entra rapidement dans sa chambre en fermant la double fenêtre derrière lui et lui sourit de nouveau.

"Est-ce que c'e–"

"Sors d'ici."

Il se figea avant d'arborer un regard de chien battu.

Comment est-ce qu'Hinata pouvait toujours trouver ça adorable la dépassait largement.

"Pourquoi ? Je veux juste traîner avec toi !"

"Je ne v-veux pas."

Naruto, légèrement en équilibre sur ses talons, ferma ses yeux comme pour réfléchir à la situation.

"Hmmmm. Alors c'est comme ça ?"

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, lançant à Hinata l'un des regards les plus dangereux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

"Eh ben, c'est pas juste", continua-t'il, d'un ton à priori léger malgré l'énergie soudainement plus négative se propageant dans la pièce. Doucement, il avança vers elle et Hinata se recula, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne à l'un des bords de son lit. Il ne s'arrêta pas néanmoins, et continua en prenant consciemment son temps pour diminuer la distance les séparant. Il leva délicatement sa main et commença à jouer avec l'une des mèches des cheveux d'Hinata. Il s'exprima de nouveau, sa voix se transformant en un murmure menaçant.

"Un jour tu m'aimes et me défends, et le jour d'après tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi", ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il déplaça son regard de la mèche avec laquelle il s'amusait pour rencontrer le regard nerveux d'Hinata.

 _"Tu commences vraiment à me faire chier, Hina."_

Hinata se renforça et essaya de lui rendre son regard.

"J'ai e-eu une longue journée N-Naruto. Pars maintenant ou–"

A son grand étonnement, Naruto commença soudainement à rire à tel point que les larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux. Il retira sa main de ses cheveux et essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Avant qu'elle ne puisse même cligner des yeux, il la poussa assez fort pour la faire tomber et atterrir sur son lit. Affichant son petit sourire en coin, Naruto se pencha sur le lit et la contempla hautainement. Son expression malicieusement plus joueuse.

 ** _"Ou quoi ?"_**

Hinata se recula aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre la tête de lit, comme si elle espérait pouvoir s'y fondre. Bien évidemment, même si ça avait été possible, avec la chance qu'elle avait rien de ce genre n'arriverait. Elle l'observa alors qu'un amusement non dissimulé dansait dans ses yeux.

"T'es trop mignonne Hinata ! Regarde-toi t'enfuir comme une adorable petite souris. Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ou un truc dans le genre ?"

"Si quelqu'un p-pénétrait chez toi par effraction et t'attendait sur ton balcon, comme e-est-ce que tu réagirais ?"

Naruto donna l'impression de contempler la question assez sérieusement avant de sourire joyeusement en hochant les épaules.

A ce moment la, Hinata se remémora toutes les fois en classe où il était confus et qu'il ignorait les remarques et commentaires désobligeant de Sasuke-sensei. Elle se remémora son mignon et adorable premier amour. Aussi bizarre que tout cela était devenu, elle trouvait difficile de s'empêcher de sourire.

"Je n'sais pas, Hina... en le tuant probablement ?"

Eh bien. Ça rendait sans aucun doute la tâche bien plus simple.

Il rit et repris une expression insouciante et innocente.

"Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me tuer ?"

Elle le fixa, complètement sidérée.

Soudainement, le son de la bouilloire s'arrêta.

"Du thé, ça me paraît bien", Naruto sourit avant de l'attraper par la main et de l'entraîner en bas des escaliers.

* * *

Hinata prit son temps pour préparer le thé, ne voulant pas interagir avec le blond turbulent qui était en ce moment en train faire le tour de la maison tel un enfant découvrant un tout nouvel environnement. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir à côté d'une photo de son père, sa sœur et elle-même.

"Est-ce que c'est ta famille ?"

"O-oui."

"Grande ou petite sœur ?"

"P-petite."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vis pas avec eux ?"

"Ils voyagent t-trop ?"

"Où est ta mère ?"

"Alors en classe, est-ce que tu es vraiment un idiot ou bien est-ce que ça fait aussi partie du numéro ?"

Il se figea et la fixa, son regard choqué se transformant rapidement en un regard agacé.

Elle l'observa d'un air interrogatif.

"O-oh, est-ce qu'on ne f-fait plus tout ce truc avec les questions ?"

En cette journée ou elle avait subit tant de défaite, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une victoire, et même si voir son air agacé se transformer en quelque chose de malicieux était assez inquiétant, elle ressentit comme un étrange sentiment de fierté. La fierté, cependant, commença lentement à disparaître lorsque ce même magnifique et dangereux sourire fit son apparition. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle pouvait toujours reconnaître qu'il était une belle créature. Ce n'est pas juste que le mal soit beau aussi.

"C'était mignon."

Il déambula dans la cuisine et se posa contre le lavabo. Hinata voulait vraiment s'éloigner pour s'appuyer sur le réfrigérateur, mais il était trop loin et dans une courageuse tentative de ne pas paraître trop effrayé, elle resta à sa place, au milieu de la cuisine avec un visage imperturbable.

"Je suppose que tu ne fais plus le truc de 'montrer toutes mes émotions sur mon visage' ?"

Elle le regarda nerveusement, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait dire ou faire ensuite.

"Cela dit", commença-t-il avant de faire un pas en avant.

Hinata se recula précipitamment et son dos se cogna à la porte du frigo.

Il lui lança un sourire narquois.

"J'imagine que tu essayes juste de les cacher."

Il la regarda d'un air ennuyé, avant de faire la moue.

"C'est pas drôle."

Et tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu, son sourire narquois refit surface.

"Hmm, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu refasses cette tête de morte de trouille ?" Se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Il avança doucement vers elle, quelque chose de prédateur dans ses yeux, "Quoi, tu ne penses pas que j'en suis capable ? Ne me sous-estime pas."

Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Hinata et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Et dans ses orbes, Hinata ne vit rien d'autre que le danger. Il savait qu'elle avait peur et il adorait ça, elle pouvait le voir. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 _"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable."_

Il se retira du frigo et se dirigea à gauche d'Hinata, où son verre de thé était posé sur le plan de travail. Il arborait encore une fois ce grand sourire, sa voix légère et enjouée.

"Mais bon, je peux comprendre que tu pensais savoir. En observant chacun de mes faits et gestes, et tout et tout ?"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hinata grimaça douloureusement. Le fait que Naruto savait à quel point elle avait l'habitude de le regarder était franchement pire que n'importe quel coup qu'elle avait reçu.

"E-Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter…"

"Quoi ?", il rit, "Oh faut pas avoir honte Hinata ! Hé, tu te souviens de la fois ou personne n'était dans la classe et que tu n'arrêtais pas de glisser ce petit mot à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de mon bureau. Tu étais si indécise, juste pour le jeter au final, alors que tu l'avais travaillé toute la journée !"

Le visage d'Hinata était rouge comme une tomate, et voyant cela, Naruto sourit innocemment avant de regarder son verre de thé et prendre une petite gorgée.

"C'est délicieux !"

Ils s'assirent en silence – atrocement inconfortable pour Hinata – alors qu'il sirotait son thé.

"... Je l'ai lu, tu sais."

Intéressant. Il y avait encore pire alors.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

"C'était très adorable. Très... innocent."

Son regard semblait soudainement distant, comme s'il était ailleurs, lorsqu'il demanda, "Est-ce que tu as déjà poignardé quelqu'un Hinata ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant fixement avec une confusion sincère, alors qu'il attrapa l'un des couteaux à côté de lui, qui séchait depuis le dîner de la veille. Il laissa son doigt glisser sur la lame tout en continuant.

"C'est étrangement excitant. Les regarder se tordre de douleur alors que la lame froide baigne dans leur sang. Oui, la lame est assez froide Hinata, mais je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas grand chose la dessus non plus Hinata," il eut un petit rire, "Mais oui, tu ressens comme une sorte d'adrénaline de pouvoir. Être faible... n'est pas amusant. Pas du tout. Mais quand le pouvoir est entre tes mains... J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir en faire la démonstration. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas leur en vouloir."

De qui est-ce qu'il parlait ? Hinata écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait à ce stade. Quelque chose clochait clairement dans les expériences qu'avait connues Naruto. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement, car il avait été façonné par ces expériences d'une façon qui l'inquiétait sincèrement. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, contrairement à la cruauté de son sensei, celle de Naruto lui paraissait plus... soignable ?

Et par soignable, elle voulait dire qu'elle avait peut-être une meilleure chance de s'en sortir sans se prendre une raclée.

Une fois de plus.

Elle se re-concentra sur la conversation alors qu'elle l'entendit continuer.

"Mais je suis fort maintenant, Hina ! Genre, hyyyyyper fort ! J'ai beaucoup appris aussi. Est-ce que tu savais qu'on pouvait frapper une personne à mort sans laisser de blessure ? Ou que faire pleurer du sang n'est pas aussi difficile que ce que l'on croit ?!"

Le sourire était de retour sur son visage, il semblait être… dans l'expectative.

Que diable, était-elle censée répondre à ça ?

"On dirait que t-tu as endurés... beaucoup de choses."

Bien, bon début.

"M-mais... si p-possible", euuuuh, "tu ne devrais p-pas laisser c-ces choses te transformer en u-une personne c-cruelle ?", termina Hinata minablement.

Il la regarda d'un air absent, et l'on pouvait voir qu'il trouvait son petit discours aussi nul qu'elle-même le trouvait. Il lui offrit quand même un petit sourire, comme si elle était une enfant qui faisait de son mieux pour répondre à une question à laquelle elle avait donnée une réponse misérablement erronée.

"Awwww, Hina, la voilà encore ! Cette innocence", il soupira, joyeusement.

Hinata hocha la tête comme si ça pourrait changer le cours de la conversation.

"T-Tu peux m-m'en parler, tu sais ! Peut-être… peut-être qu-qu'on pourrait y travailler ensemble."

Avec une soudaine montée de courage, Hinata se dirigea vers lui, récupéra le couteau pour le placer sur le plan de travail. Elle attrapa le poignet de Naruto et l'attira avec elle vers le salon, sans se rendre compte du sourire narquois et menaçant qu'il arborait. Il reprit rapidement une expression amical lorsqu'elle le fit s'asseoir sur un côté du canapé, avant de prendre place à l'opposé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hinata réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ensuite, et jugeant de son petit sourire connaisseur, Naruto en avait pleinement conscience et ne prévoyait pas de lui venir en aide. Ils s'assirent juste en silence. Elle gigotant, et lui la regardant gigoter. Eh bien, elle devait dire quelque chose.

"E-Est-ce que qu'un t'as fait du mal ?"

Il pencha légèrement la tête, ce qui lui donna l'air plus moqueur que sympathique.

"Oui Hinata. Est-ce que tu vas les combattre pour moi ?"

Elle prit un petit air renfrogné.

"T-Tu sais, la violence n'est pas t-toujours la réponse."

Il posa ses coudes sur le canapé, reposant sa tête sur ses poings. Comme pour dire 'Vas-y, je t'écoute'.

"Oh ?"

Hinata essaya de rester imperturbable, au moins il écoutait. Maintenant, si seulement elle avait quelque chose d'utile à dire.

"O-oui. Ce n'est pas toujours le plus efficace e-en tout cas ! Il y a d'autres moyens d'atteindre les gens."

Le petit sourire qu'il lui offrit était carrément perfide.

"Hmmm... Comme s'infiltrer chez eux et les attendre sur leur balcon ?"

Hinata se figea, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Naruto continuait de l'observer, et elle réalisa qu'elle préférait largement lorsque c'était lui qui parlait. Être sous son regard lui donnait envie de se cacher. Il trouvait toujours le moyen d'être aussi joueur que menaçant. Les deux meilleurs mots qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour décrire ce nouveau Naruto.

"P-Plutôt", elle parvint à sortir, elle se racla la gorge et retenta de nouveau, "Plutôt comme leur parler, essayer d'avoir une discussion… Les ignorer..."

Pas de réponses. Il était assis là, juste à la regarder, un petit sourire en coin.

Elle changea de tactique.

"E-est-ce qu'ils t'embêtent t-toujours ?"

Il rit.

"Non, c'est une bonne chose que les fantômes n'existent pas, pas vrai !"

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il les avait tués ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient poignardé puis qu'il avait poignardés en retour ?

Elle força un rire nerveux, "T-Tu as raison… Alors le p-problème est r-résolu n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouaip ! Maintenant je vis juste ma vie en tant qu'insouciant élève de lycée."

"A-Ah, c'est bien ! Je sais que se remettre d'un traitement sévère peu laisser des cicatrices, mais aller de l'avant est honnêtement tout ce que l'on peut faire !"

Son sourire était cette fois plus menaçant que joueur.

"Oh, est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu connais ?"

Hinata balbutia. Clairement, Naruto avait fait face à des démons plus terribles que les siens, et il était naïf de sa part que de donner l'impression qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Au moins, ça, elle comprenait.

"Je v-veux dire un p-peu…", Marmonna-t-elle peu convaincante.

Une fois de plus, il ne fit que l'observer.

"A-Alors clairement, tu n-n'es pas aussi i-idiot que ce que tu prétends être. Pourquoi est-ce que te laisser s-subjuger par le mauvais traitement de s-sensei ?"

"Oh sensei ? Il est inoffensif !"

"A-Attends, alors, laisse-moi mettre les choses aux c-clairs. Sensei, qui s'en prend constamment à t-toi est i-inoffensif. Mais avec moi, qui ne t-t'ai rien fais, tu entres sans a-arrêt en conflit ?"

Naruto s'esclaffa de plein cœur, "tu voudrais que je me prenne la tête avec sensei ?"

"N-Non", Hinata soupira exaspérée, "Je veux que tu arrêtes de me tourmenter !"

"Mais Hinaaaa", il chouina comme un enfant, "J'ai pas envie..."

"Pourquoi ?!"

"Franchement, Hinata pour quelqu'un qui est amoureuse de moi, tu fais tout ton possible pour m'éloigner de toi", Naruto bouda.

Et à ce stade-là, Hinata laissa tomber.

"B-Bon, Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu. Mais je suis désolée que ça te soit arrivé. H-Honnêtement."

"Aww merci, Hina–"

"Maintenant, va-t'en."

Naruto se figea. Il la regarda assez confus pendant un moment, avant de rire légèrement.

"Est-ce que c'est un ordre ?"

Et soudainement, toute trace d'humour avait disparu de son visage. Hinata se sentit commencé à trembler légèrement.

"C'est le cas ? Je devrais sûrement t'avertir que je ne les supporte... pas très bien. Puisque tu es si curieuse, je vais te confier un secret", il se glissa de son côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres d'elle, "Tu vois, le chef du gang dans lequel je suis, pardon, l'ex-chef du gang dans lequel je suis. Il avait l'habitude de donner beaucoup d'ordres. Pas à moi, mais aux autres membres. Ces ordres, cependant, me concernaient carrément. Me donner des coups-de-poing, me donner des coups de pied, le travail quoi. Mais j'ai pris sur moi, parce que je n'avais jamais eu de "famille" avant. Au moins, pour une fois, j'avais un endroit où retourner."

Hinata arrivait à peine à se retenir. Elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi sérieux. Même toutes les autres fois palliaient en comparaison. Elle n'avait jamais vu tant d'intentions malicieuses dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Et elles lui étaient entièrement dédiées.

"Puis un jour, après 'un ordre' particulièrement brutale, tu sais ce qu'il a dit ?"

Il l'observa et après un moment, elle réalisa qu'il attendait une réponse.

"N-N-N–"

"Il m'a dit 'bien, maintenant, va-t'en'."

Hinata eut un mouvement de recul en entendant les mots qu'elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure sortir de sa bouche. Le silence consuma la salle tandis qu'Hinata fixait le canapé du regard, refusant de lever les yeux pour regarder Naruto. Elle se sentait coupable… mais elle était terriblement confuse parce qu'elle ne devrait pas se sentir coupable de dire à intrus de sortir de chez elle. Elle le sentit l'observer et elle ne voulait rien de plus qu'être n'importe où d'autres. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et disparu étaient la culpabilité et la confusion.

Et à la place se propagea la pure terreur.

Le sourire narquois sur son visage combiné avec son regard disait 'je vais te tuer doucement et je vais aimer ça'.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce qu-que tu l-lui as fait ?" Hinata demanda, effrayée de le laisser à ses pensées et qu'il n'agisse en fonction.

Son petit rire était riche, sombre et aussi beau que lui.

"Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt me demander ce que je compte te faire ?"

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto faillit se jeter sur elle. Son prénom, sortant de la bouche de sa mignonne petite Hinata avec cette voix terrifiée, ne manquait pas d'être exaltant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareil de qui que ce soit, et il ne l'avait même pas touché... pas encore. Elle était littéralement en train de trembler. La manière dont elle le regardait – putain, il voulait juste la réduire en pièce. Il avait été si patient, l'écoutant essayer d'être une sorte de conseillère, c'était si mignon, son visage si déterminé. Mais cette expression était tout aussi mignonne. Il n'y avait aucune expression que son Hinata ne portait pas bien. Il dut prendre une bouffée d'air afin de pouvoir se calmer. Son bras se languissait alors qu'il se retenait de l'attraper par sa gorge et de l'envoyer sur le canapé, en dessous de lui. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à devenir légèrement brillant, il espérait seulement que ses larmes allaient couler pour qu'il puisse les lécher. Il allait _faire_ en sorte que ses larmes coulent pour qu'il puisse les lécher.

"Oh Hina, tu sais ce qui est arrivé ensuite", il se rapprocha encore plus et son nez frôla le sien, "mais si tu veux me l'entendre dire, je vais le faire. Juste pour toi."

Bien sûr qu'elle savait, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire. Elle acquiesça tout doucement. Il se redressa, paraissant maintenant plus hautain et condescendant.

"Je l'ai tué."

Son estomac se resserra alors qu'elle dut se forcer à ravaler sa bile.

"T-Tu sais. Il n-n'y a rien qui m-m'empêche d'appeler la police dès maintenant !" Couina-t-elle de la façon la plus menaçante possible.

Son rire allait la rendre folle.

"Rien ?", il se pointa lui-même du doigt, "Rien du tout ?"

Il rit, "Franchement. On dirait que tu es autant le nouveau clown que la nouvelle idiote de la classe."

Elle fronça les sourcils malgré sa peur et décida finalement de se lever du canapé et de prendre quelque pas en arrière. Naruto lui fit face et s'étira de tout son long sur le canapé. Il soupira en l'observant, satisfait. Il assista au spectacle de sa forme tremblante et défiante à la fois.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer m-maintenant ? Qu'est que tu prévois de f-faire ?"

"Je vais te faire du mal. Très mal", répondit-il de manière détachée.

Hinata n'allait pas se faire tabasser deux fois en une journée. Elle se fichait à ce stade de ce qu'elle devait faire pour empêcher ça.

"Je ne veux pas te combattre Na-"

"Me combattre ?", il s'esclaffa, "Est-ce que tu peux te battre Hina ?"

Hinata le fusilla du regard, oubliant presque le fait qu'il venait juste d'avouer avoir tué un homme.

Presque.

"J-Je peux me débrouiller."

Il lécha ses lèvres, elle frissonna.

"D-Demain soir ! Reviens demain soir. Il n'y a pas école après-demain alors ce sera un m-meilleur jour de toute façon."

Il médita sur la proposition quelques instants.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non, Hinata ! Je serais de retour demain, alors", il lui fit un grand sourire en se levant.

"Vraiment ?", elle sourit malgré la situation.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

"Sûrement pas."

Il entama sa démarche prédatrice vers Hinata tout en claquant les os de ses mains. Il s'arrêta devant sa magnifique forme, choquée et tremblante. Il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il l'attrapa par le devant de sa chemise et la tira près de son visage, l'obligeant alors à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", il roucoula en arborant son sourire démoniaque, "aujourd'hui ne sera pas trop mal comparé à ce que je vais te faire demain, et demain ne sera pas trop mal par rapport à ce que je vais te faire le jour d'après–"

Il s'arrêta.

Il était en train de la fixer.

C'était fou la manière dont la vie fonctionnait.

Il y a environ une semaine, elle se serait évanouie de bonheur. Maintenant…

Eh bien, elle se sentait quand même l'envie de s'évanouir. À cause d'une effroyable terreur par contre.

"Qu-Quoi ?"

Mais il continuait de la fixer. Doucement, ses yeux commencèrent à se plisser et la colère pris place dans ses orbes bleues.

"Ne, Hinata..."

Elle se figea en se rendant compte finalement de quoi il s'agissait.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta joue ?"

* * *

 _Fin de trad. La suite n'étant pas encore sortie en version originale, ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant un petit moment :(  
_

 _Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ça vous a plu et vivement la suite !_

 _Ps: Oui, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre et c'est ..._


End file.
